The Dragon and the Koi
by AnnaAza
Summary: It's time to celebrate the most wonderful couple-Zutara! Spend some time with family, see an interesting change, feel raw pain, grab a date, dance in harmony, journey to a magical AU, and vent emotions into a storm!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: And the week we Zutarians have all been waiting for-ZUTARA WEEK! (confetti rains and horns blow) This is my first Zutara Week, so tell me how I'm doing! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own "ATLA"-if I did, I'd make it Zutara.**

**DAY ONE: FAMILY**

Sometimes Zuko was sick of it all. He was sick of the old geezers in Court insisting that he should be more like Ozai and should have married Mai, a noblewoman of noble Fire Nation blood, instead of his "barbarian Water Tribe wife." He was sick of the endless papers-begging him to kick off Fire Nation citizens that had lived generations on Earth Kingdom land, bickering over trade, death threats on him and his "half-breed" family, and countless other complaints on how he ran his nation. The formal way his Court was still run, so boring he couldn't even say hello to his wife in public without giving her the proper greetings, and vice versa. The stiff, hot required ceremonial robes he had to wear every day and the cursed Fire Lord crown, worn for generations of hated Fire Lords.

And sometimes-dare he say it?-he hated being Fire Lord. He knew he was doing the right thing. He knew he was good for putting an end to the horrible war that Sozin had started. But even after five years, things were still bad. Rebels, ceremonies that required everything to be dictated and boring, paperwork, no freedom, and some Fire Nation citizens still wanting the war.

"Zuko." his wife touched him on the shoulder as he sat at his desk with the scratching brush and ink spots. Zuko couldn't take the stress anymore. He furiously began scratching out his signature on papers.

"What?" he snapped.

"Come on. It's our family picnic night. Remember?" Katara had arranged it usually at the end of the week, where the family (their three children, Katara, him, Ursa, and Uncle Iroh) relaxed and ate dinner by the turtleduck pond.

"I don't want to." he grumbled.

"You skipped it all this month!"

"Because I have too many things going on to do some stupid family picnic!" he growled. Katara stepped back, hurt glistening in her eyes, but she closed them. Stiff and disappointed, she shook her head and called the three little ones to go to the turtleduck pond.

She swept out of the room in her loose blue sundress, her hair flowing loosely down to her waist, with a hurt and angry expression on her face. Zuko noticed she placed a hand on her stomach with a sigh.

A few minutes later, a little girl's voice piped up in the room.

"Daddy?" his youngest child, Kiana, tugged on his sleeve. She wondered why Daddy was skipping their family time and why Mommy was sitting by the pond with a sad face. Did they not love each other anymore?

Zuko looked at Kiana. She was the spitting image of her mother-brown hair and those blue eyes that made him melt like a marshmallow dripping into the ashes of a cooking fire. He scooped her up onto his lap and stroked her hair. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Why aren't you coming? Mommy is sad." Kiana wiggled in his lap, tugging on some loose strands of hair that had fallen from his Fire Lord topknot.

"Daddy has a lot of work to do." he explained simply. How could he explain to his three-year-old child that he couldn't stand anything anymore and how he thought he wished he was never Fire Lord?

"Grandpa Iroh said to Mommy he is worrying you're aba-aban..." she struggled to pronounce the word.

"Abandoning?" Zuko whispered, remembering the hurt look on Katara's face.

"Yes. What's it mean? Do you hate us?" Kiana's eyes began to fill with tears. She began to sob.

"No, no..." Zuko rubbed her back, ignoring her snot and tears dripping down his robes. "I love you all, very much."

"Then aren't chu coming, Daddy?" Kiana whimpered. Zuko sighed, bouncing her on his lap.

"I don't know." he answered. Why wasn't he caring anymore?He swore he was never going to be like Ozai...was he? No. He saw Katara's loving smile beside him in the early morning and himself kissing her; Kiana laughing as she Waterbended the pond to make little ripples; Tui (his oldest child) practicing his Waterbending and splashing his father when he watched; Hu (the middle child) screaming when he burnt his fingers while Firebending, but Katara soothed it with Waterbending and a kiss; Iroh and Ursa playing Pai Shao and drinking tea; Zuko spinning his children around in the air, the little children shrieking with laughter and Katara giggling at Zuko grunting, struggling to pick them up as they got older.

He loved his family. And he thanked, with all his heart, that he was Fire Lord and that he finally had the family he wanted.

Zuko threw on a simple shirt and pants, took off his Fire Lord crown, picked up Kiana, and joined his family under the shade of the tree near the turtleduck pond.

Katara smiled with joy when Zuko arrived, throwing her arms around him. They kissed, gentle and long. She drew back and placed Zuko's hand on her stomach. A small flutter kicked Zuko's hand, and he looked up with a small smile on his face at Katara's tearful face. A single tear rolled down his own face.

Tenderely, he embraced her.

**AN: Hope you all liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Warning! This contains an unexpected and...embarrassing twist!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "ATLA"! Stop asking me if I do!**

**DAY TWO: CHANGE**

"Zuko, can you check on Katara?" Toph asked. "Sokka wants to know when dinner is."

Zuko shrugged and started walking to Katara's room in the Western Air Temple. It was almost across the hall from his; she wanted to keep a close eye on him, but thought it too revolting to have the Firebender next door. That was a guess, but with Katara's hawk eyes watching him and her pinched up face scowling at him, it was probably the right answer.

Katara's door was closed, so he knocked.

"Go away!" Katara yelled shrilly from inside. He heard the sound of a chair being nudged to prevent the door from opening; none of the rooms had locks, so when they needed privacy, they barred the door with something heavy. Apparentely Katara didn't even want to see Zuko's face so much that she didn't want him to walk in.

"Sokka just wants to know when dinner's-" Zuko said feebly.

"It's going to be in ten minutes!" she called.

"Wait, I need to talk to you! You stole some things from my room! My broadswords and my knife!" he yelled.

"You don't need any more weapons! Now go away!" she sounded pissed with a hint of a desperate tone.

"No! Give me my stuff back! I'm not going to-"

"Shut up!" To his surprise, Katara sounded hurt, although angry. "You can't just waltz in here and expect us to belive you've changed!"

"Katara, I swear to Agni-I have changed!" Zuko began to push at the door, intending to get his stuff back. The broadswords were part of his alias, the Blue Spirit, and meant a lot to him-fighting and rebelling against the Fire Nation. He was also proud of how well he could use those, including the time he penetrated Zhao's fortress and was able to escape (though with the Avatar's help). His knife was also important-after all, his uncle has given it to him and for some ironic reason, the knife's message proved to be true.

"No!" Katara screeched, but Zuko had already burst in and THEN knew why Katara was so much against him coming into the room.

Apparentely, Katara's clothes were soaked and she was struggling to get them off because they were sticking to her skin.

She was changing.

Agni help him.

Screaming, the half naked Waterbender tried to cover her chest, as Zuko shielded his eyes (though it was sort of pointless; he'd seen...it) and apologized so much that he flamed red like a tomato. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were changing, and I-" He kept babbling apologies while trying to back out the door still covering his eyes, which was not effective, because he bashed his head open on his broadswords hanging from the wall.

Finally, they stopped screaming and Zuko quickly shut the door, turning away so Katara could change. Flustered, Katara bent the water out of her clothes (why the hell hadn't she thought of that sooner?) and quickly slipped into new dry clothes.

As soon as the crisis had passed, she strode up to Zuko (who was still pressing his eyes to the wall) and slapped him upside the head. Zuko looked up, and she broke his nose.

They heard laughing, and Katara opened the door to see...

Toph.

"Haha, that was a good show!" Toph laughed. "Good move on my part to send Sparky over to your room while you were changing!"

Dead silence. Zuko's face turned purple, in addition to his already red color. Katara's ears were so red that they could have been blowing steam out of them if she were a Firebender.

_"YOU PLANNED THIS?"_ Zuko and Katara yelled.

Five seconds later, a maniacally laughing Earthbender was being chased around the Western Air Temple by two very angry and humiliated teenagers.

"What's up with that?" Sokka asked, as he saw Katara and Zuko hammering Toph with frenzied attacks.

Aang shrugged. "At least they're getting along."

**AN: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is a bit longer...but hopefully worth it.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN IT. (by "it," I mean "ATLA")**

**DAY THREE: PAIN**

Katara hid behind her black scarf wrapped securely so it would hide her face. Outside her tiny shack, she heard the cheers and someone calling out, "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" She shut the door, closed her windows, sat on her mat on the floor, and wept.

_Eight years ago..._

Katara just broken up with Aang. Their relationship wasn't going anywhere-it was just a schoolyard crush. Katara had wanted to take things further (not to just holding hands and quick pecks). She dreamed of settling down, marrying, and having children. Aang was a nomad. He never stayed in one place for very long. And every time she suggested starting a family, he said he would like to bring back the Air Nomads.

She couldn't follow his traditions (seriously, eating no meat at all? What would she eat in the South or North Pole? Seaweed and snow?), he was immature and flighty, she waited forever at Zuko's palace (ambassador duties) for him for as long as over five months, and he couldn't wrap around the idea of going beyond hand holding and quick kisses.

She noticed her growing feelings for Zuko, and once she broke up with Aang (and took off that bethrohed necklace), she wen to tell Zuko her feelings.

That night at a banquet, Zuko announced he was marrying Mai.

Katara pretended to be a good friend and support the new couple, but she couldn't. She helped with the decorations and dresses and makeup and invitations, crying alone in her room all night. Katara had begin to look paler and withdrawn.

And just before the wedding day, everything changed.

Katara didn't attend Mai's bachelorette party, on the pretense of being sick. She stumbled to bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly, a low, husky voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Tara?" Katara turned around and was surprised to see Zuko.

"Zuko? I thought Sokka, Aang, and your uncle threw you a bachelor party?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Snuck out. They were all drunk."

She smiled at him. "Well, you better get to bed." Zuko stopped her, putting a hand on her bare arm (Katara blushed) and whispered, "Can you help me to bed? I'm really tired. My head hurts..." She allowed him to lean on her and using Katara a crutch, Zuko went to his room.

Zuko lay down on his bed, after taking off his shoes and shirt. Katara blushed madly and turned her face away. Zuko smirked a bit, to Katara's surprise.

"Like what you see?" he purred. Katara shook her head, blushing, but Zuko pulled her onto the bed. He ran his hand over her head, chuckling at Katara's shifting on the bed out of nervousness. Katara fel her face heat up dramatically as Zuko looked her in the eyes and-

Kissed her. The fiancé of Mai, the Fire Lord, her love...was kissing he as she had never been kissed before. It was rough, searing, and hot. Katara couldn't help responding to the kiss, frnatically winding her arms around him.

They broke from one another. Zuko looked at he with piercing eyes and said in a heated voice, "I love you."

"Then why are you marrying Mai?" Katara gasped as Zuko trailed kisses up her neck and jaw.

"I thought you loved Aang. I married her because the Fire Council wishes me to give a heir to the throne. And she loves me. In time, I will love her, I hope." Zuko sounded sad as he gathered Katara into his arms.

"Zuko, I love you." Katara admitted.

Zuko smiled softly. "I will break the engagement tomorrow, and we will marry." He promised her love, feasts, jewels, servants, clothes, and pleasures in a heated, loving tone. Katara felt ters roll down her cheeks. If this was a dream, she didn't want it to end.

Katara closed her eyes as Zuko ran his fingers over her lips. "Oh, Zu-"

Soon their clothes were shed, and they were moving. The bed underneath them shook, sweat ran down their bodies, and soft whimpers and screams went into the night.

Zuko carressed her face, their bodies tangled in silk sheets. "I love you." They fell asleep together.

* * *

Katara woke up in a sunlit room and leaned in to kiss Zuko, and smelled something bitter and strangely familiar.

_Wine._

_He was drunk! He was drunk! He didn't mean anything; it was the wine talking!_

Katara felt tears run down her face. She had given herself to him, even though she was supposed to save herself for marriage, when the man she thought that loved her was drunk. Zuko had never loved her. He was marrying Mai today, and she would be alone.

She pulled her clothes back on, fixed her hair, and packed her bag. Katara pulled a cloak over herself and sat down at the desk, scribbling notes to her friends. She left Zuko's until last, placing it on his pillow.

* * *

_The day after..._

Zuko stirred in the morning. Usually he awoke at dawn, but he felt so tired. His head hurt like hell. He sat up on the bed and everything came back to him.

He smiled fondly. He wondered how the wine loosened his tongue and made him spill everything out. And how Katara could return his feelings-but where was Katara?

He saw a rolled-up scroll on the nightstand with his name, Zuko, written in Katara's firm, flowing handwriting. Curious, he unrolled it.

Zuko cancelled his wedding. He yelled at his uncle when he asked the young Fire Lord if it was because of Katara missing. Mai was concerned, but did not want to cancel the wedding. He shouted at her that he was the Fire Lord, and that he had no wish to marry her. He read the letter again, folded it up, and called for a search around the world for Katara.

Katara was in a small village. It was in the one of those "mixed peoples" towns-with Water, Earth, and Fire people. Katara concealed her face with a black scarf, and dressed as a poor peasant woman. Now she was living in a small cottage. There was a small market, where people conversed and bought and sold freely. It didn't really have a name.

Katara apprenticed as a healer-no bending, just the medicine of plants. She had relied on Waterbending so much that she forgot her Gran Gran's teachings on healing plants. An old woman with long, gray hair-her name was Jia-was the head healer. She was kind, patient, and had a no-buts-about-it attitude.

Jia had told Katara she was pregnant. Katara constantly felt the growing bump on her stomach, a constant worry and burden. She would never get rid of her child, but she regarded the child of Zuko's a blessed burden.

* * *

The Gaang was frantic. Katara was no where in the world. No one had spotted even a glimpse of the Watebender. Zuko was praying every day to Agni that Katara would return.

But she never did.

Sometimes, Zuko thought Katara was dead. The Gaang discussed it, but when they saw the tragic face of the Fire Lord, they stopped. Zuko read Katara's letter every night, looking for hidden meanings.

Zuko lay in bed alone, closing his eyes, imagining himself with Katara in his arms, carressing her soft hair and dark skin.

* * *

Katara's baby was born.

It was a boy. He had brown hair, tanned skin...and eyes like his father's. The same gold eyes Zuko had. The baby had cooed and snuggled up to Katara's chest. Katara stroked his hair, her own damp from labor.

If only Zuko and her had worked out. He would have smiled and cried with her, held his son proudly, and kissed her. The mother of his child. He probably was doing it with Mai.

Katara wept once again. Jia thought they were tears of joy. They weren't.

Katara named the child Hei Bai. Black and white. It wasn't after the spirit Aang had befriended. It was because her child-and Zuko's-was both good and bad, but this little gift was wonderful all the same.

More surprising?

He was a Firebender.

Katara could never hate her son, but she always looked at him with great sadness in her eyes.

* * *

_Back to the present..._

Zuko had gotten to his last resort. He put Aang and Iroh in charge of the throne, and went to search for Katara himself. The Council objected to this, but agreed when Zuko said it was to spread the "goodness of the Fire Nation." It was a lie. But he did not care.

Katara heard the procession while out shopping with Jia.

"I have to go." she told Jia.

"Why, Luna **(Katara's fake name)**?" Jia asked.

"I can't see him. I just can't." Katara gripped her six year old boy's hand tightly as he tried to run out to see what was going on.

Jia swallowed. "I am nervous too, but he won't hurt us."

"I know, I know, I just can't see him!" Katara frantically gathered up her things and son, running to her house. She ignored Jia's calls and locked the door.

She heard Zuko's voice. Oh, how she missed him! but she would not come out.

"I am looking for Katara of the Southern Water Tribe!" Zuko called, waving her picture. "She is a Waterbender, has blue eyes, brown hair, dark skin, and is probably about twenty-three or so years old. I love her! Have you seen her?"

He paused as everyone muttered and shook their heads. His face fell.

Zuko felt a little hand tugging on his robes. He looked at a little boy smiling up at him.

"Hello, little one. What is your name?" Zuko smiled at the child.

The boy smiled back innocently. "I'm Hei Bai. My mommy is a Waterbender too!"

"Really?" Zuko said, humoring the child.

"Yeah! And she has blue eyes and brown hair and dark skin, but she hides it under a black scarf!" he babbled as Zuko's eyes widened.

Zuko bent down to Hei Bai's height. "Hei Bai, what's your mother's name?"

"Luna." Hei Bai tugged again on Zuko's sleeve. "She's scared of you. She hid, but I ran out to see you."

Zuko turned Hei Bai's face towards him. He saw them. His eyes. His mother's eyes.

Could this be.._.Katara's child?_ But..._how?_

"Where does your mother live?" he asked his son. His son.

Katara was looking for Hei Bai. He wasn't in the house. Did he run off?

There was a knock on the door.

"Mommy! I'm here!" her son's voice called.

"Thank goodn-" she opened the door and faltered when she saw the Fire Lord.

_"Z-Z-Fire Lord!"_ she gasped, grabbing Hei Bai into her arms. She trembled. "Sweetie, go to your room."

Hei Bai protested, but Katara shooed him away.

"Katara." he reached out and, before she could stop him, carressed her cheek through the scarf. "It's been a long time."

"I don't know you." Katara whispered. "My name is Luna."

Zuko pulled down her scarf, revealing Katara's face, and tossed it to the ground. "No. It's Katara, and I want to marry you."

"Leave me alone." Katara said. "I ran away. You don't love me. You loved Mai." Her voice shook. "I don't want to marry you. You're just marrying me because we had a child."

"No I don't. I would marry you even if I didn't. I cancelled Mai's wedding. And I told you I loved you."

"That was the wine!" Katara screamed at him. "I loved you so much it hurt! Do you know how much it hurt looking into my son's eyes? I gave myself to you, but you were as drunk as-"

Zuko kissed her roughly. He grabbed her, pulling her close. "For so long, I dreamed of you when you were gone. I am afraid I have gone mad from wanting you! Your voice, your hair, your eyes, your scent-" he breathed in her hair. "Oh, Katara, I have been parted from you for so long. I love you."

A tear escaped. "I don't believe you."

"Then why did I make this years ago?" Zuko pulled out a beautiful necklace. It had a design of a koi and a dragon intertwining on gold.

Katara's heart began to beat faster as he placed it around her neck.

"I love you. And I want to marry you."

"Yes." Katara smiled as Zuko called in Hei Bai to join their hug.

**AN: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Please read and review!...AN 7/39-chapter revamped! Ending is MUCH better!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own "ATLA."**

**DAY FOUR: DATE**

"I can't believe we are doing this." Katara huffed, trying to ignore Zuko's warm, strong hand in hers. Zuko and Katara were strolling hand in hand in a restaurant, sitting right by Mai and her new boyfriend, Ruan Jian. Katara's usually loose or braided hair was in a tight bun with a Fire Lily woven into it. She wore a blue Water Tribe gown with fur and silver trim, with beatiful sapphire earrings to match. Her feet were in impossibly high silver heels and her feet already hurt. They'd barely sat down at a table yet!

"You promised." Zuko hissed, as the waiter handed them their menus. "Besides, I'll pay you gold if this works out."

The waiter bowed to the young Fire Lord. "Will you and your..." he looked at Katara, uncertain what to call her. Friend? Girlfriend? Fiance? Ambassador? If he said the wrong thing, the Fire Lord had every right to roast the man on the spot.

Fortunately, Zuko was not Ozai, and Katara quickly stepped in. "His girlfriend, sir." She shook his hand. He shot her a smile of relief and turned to Zuko. "What would you and your girlfriend care for now? A drink perhaps?" Zuko and Katara glanced at their menus.

"I would like a strawberry lemonade please." Katara said. She tried not to look at Zuko, who was looking her with that damned smoldering (though it was fake) face. She felt the back of her neck prickle when he smoothly ran a finger down her cheek.

"Pina colada." Zuko ordered. The waiter bowed again, and left to the couple to look at their menus.

"Oh, look, Mai is looking right over here." Zuko whispered with a big smile on his face. Bystanders AND his ex-girlfriend would just see a Fire Lord smiling happily at his "date," and not a jealous boyfriend getting revenge and hopefully another chance with Mai.

"Zuko, this doesn't feel right." Katara said softly as Zuko's warm hands covered hers. Zuko brushed a small kiss on her hand before letting go. In spite of herself, Katara flushed red. Zuko smiled in slight triumph, and reached over to stroke her cheek.

Luckily, as Katara was going to go faint from his touch, the waiter came with the drinks. They ordered their dinner.

Zuko raised a glass, and called out in a loud voice, "A toast to a happy beginning!", while looking adoringly at Katara. She ducked her head out of slight embarrassment, before she saw Mai's hurt face. Mai looked down and picked at her spicy kabobs.

"My darling," Zuko told Katara, who was chewing her fish. "You make me the happiest man in the world."

Katara recited her rehearsed line. "And you make me the happiest woman." It was true, but...he didn't mean his previous line.

Zuko leaned in, and whispered, "Good, good. Now kiss me."

"What?" Katara said so loudly that the restaurant patrons turned to stare. She felt her whole face turn the color of Zuko's robes.

"Don't make a scene!" he hissed. "Kiss me!"

Katara grabbed his face and kissed him. Zuko felt fire rip through his body as Katara's soft lips pressed on his. It was passionate, desperate, and aching with...something raw. Katara put all she had in this kiss-the feelings she failed to act on at Sozin's Comet, the feelings she felt when she saw Mai and Zuko kiss, the feelings when Zuko casually brushed her arm or held her hand. She loved him, but he did not love her back.

Suddenly, Katara pulled back with tears in her eyes. "I can't...do this." To his surprise, he saw tiny teardrops in her eyes.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Zuko asked, concerned.

Katara glared at him, her eyes starting to well up with unshed tears. "If you didn't know by now, we wouldn't be in this!" She dumped her drink over the Fire Lord and raced out of the restaurant, not caring if people were staring. Her shoe fell off on the porch, but she didn't stop running.

Mai stood over him and sighed. "You're really dense, aren't you?"

Zuko looked at her with surprise, but Mai sighed and rolled her eyes. "Katara likes you. She got caught up in that stupid fake date to make me jealous-" she held a finger to his lips as he protested. "Yes, I knew. Look, Zuko, I know you miss me. But I've moved on. You have to move on. Katara loves you. I don't. Give her a chance, Zuko."

Zuko couldn't believe his ears. How could he be so stupid? He put it all together-her blushes, her hesitation of this plan, her getting caught up in the date, her blue eyes looking at him, the alieght shiver when he pressed his warm flesh against hers, the strong and heated kiss. Dear Agni! What had he done?

He gently caressed her forgotten shoe, looking out to the horizon of the South Pole. He had landed safely on the shores, secretely suffering through the introductions and questions. He asked Hakoda where his daughter was, but Hakoda sighed and shook his head. "She's been...moping around lately. She wouldn't tell anyone what's gong on. She seemed like me when I first got rejected by Kya." He looked into the naive Fire Lord's eyes, and Zuko understood.

Zuko caught her with a dark blue parka showing off her eyes. He apologized a great deal while Katara stared at him with unblinking eyes. He held out her lost shoe, and asked her to start over...with him.

AN 7/30: Hope this is better! 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hope you all like!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**iDon't own "ATLA"**

**DAY FIVE: HARMONY**

Yin and Yang. So different, but perfect for each other.

At Music Night in the Western Air Temple, the Gaang was trying out the old Air Nomad instruments. Toph had Metalbended the dents out and dusted them off. Some of the instruments were from the rest of the three nations.

Toph listened (she had been given no music lessons; she couldn't see how to play them), Aang was trying to be a one man band, Sokka was banging on the bongoes and playing a guitar, Katara chose a Water Tribe flute, the three musketeers (Haru, The Duke, and Teo) began to build a new musical instrument, Suki danced, Hakoda watched his daugther play a Water Tribe song her mother used to sing, and Chit Sang was playing the sitar.

Zuko watched as his friends brought out their individualities in music (as cliche as it sounded). He noticed a sungi horn, and remembered with a sad, remorseful feeling how his uncle used to play it on the ship. Zuko was, in fact, very talented at it, but he had given up fun and games a long time ago.

"Can't you play something, Zuko?" Toph asked.

"Why don't you?" Zuko retorted, dodging his question.

"Duh, blind." Toph said, rolling her eyes. "Your head's tilted towards the horn thing."

"Sungi." Zuko corrected her. "Uncle Iroh used to play it."

"I miss that old man." Toph smiled with fondness.

"Yeah, me too." Zuko sighed. He picked it up with a quiet, almost reverent look on his face. He raised the mouthpiece to his lips and began to play, his long fingers dancing across the holes.

Everyone stopped and listened. Katara watched in quiet amazement as Zuko's melodies drifted through the quiet air. It was full of longing and sadness that made her eyes tear up. It reminded her of Mom, her lost home, the War's damages, aching sadness. She felt a tear slip down her cheek, then another.

Zuko closed his eyes, floating with the music. He played for Uncle, his mother. This song was not made up by an ordinary Fire Nation musician, but from Zuko's heart. He heard a stiffled whimper and looked up, stopping.

Katara was slightly shaking and softly sniffling in her arms. Zuko set the horn down and walked over towards her. Katara was beginning to sob softly; Zuko's music had an effect on her more than anyone else's. Hakoda and Sokka had tears in their eyes, Aang was wiping his eyes, Suki stiffled her sniffling, Chit Sang looked solemn, The Duke was crying, Teo was looking down on the ground with sadness in his face, Haru looked downtrodden, and even Toph's lip trembled.

The others watched as the prince sat down next to the Waterbender and began to stroke her back as Katara began to hiccup.

Katara felt a warm hand rub her back comfortingly, and leaned into the touch. Zuko traced her back with soothing circles, not daring to say a word.

"Zuko?" Katara looked up and saw the prince gently stroking her back. She was so surprised she didn't even yell at him for touching her. Zuko stopped, as Katara's blue eyes met his.

"It was...sad. But...beautiful." Katara admitted.

"Thank you." Zuko smiled at her, a trace of a line on his face. He pulled her up. "I know something that wil cheer you up."

Zuko whispered to Aang, Sokka, Haru, Hakoda, and Chit Sang. They picked up a certain instrument and began to play, with Zuko as a conductor. It was a fast and thumping song, normally played at Fire Nation ballrooms. Sokka's drums banged out a fast-paced, quick rhythm. The others followed Chit Sang's cue. They all followed together in harmony.

The ones who were not playing began to sway and dance to the beat. Zuko directed Chit Sang to lead the group while he strode up to Katara.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, with a smooth, yet husky tone in his voice, like a perfect gentleman.

"Okay." Katara said with a tentative whisper. Zuko grasped both of her hands and began to lead her, giving her instructions. "Right, left, right. Quick steps, on your toes. Jump! Good...now I'm going to twirl you...follow my lead."

Katara's heart jumped as Zuko spun her around like releasing a top and gathered her flush against his chest. Zuko gripped her hands, and led her in a skipping-like dance arcoss the courtyard. She laughed, her hair whipping behind her, as she was spun so dizzily that she fell into Zuko.

Zuko caught her. Katara blushed faintly, and Zuko's fingers traveled up her chin and lifted it.

He pressed his lips to hers, swallowing her soft gasp. Katara did not pull away. She was in bliss. Zuko was cursing himself for acting on impulse, but he could bot deny that he very much liked Katara's soft lips against his chapped ones.

Their hearts beat in the exact rhythm, in harmony, like the music.**_  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hope you all like _Harry Potter_! This is based on loosely on _The Order of the Phoenix _("Snape's Worst Memory") and _The Deathly Hallows _("The Prince's Tale"). The longer, fuller version is called "The Lily I Loved," and can be found on My Stories on my profile page, and in the Crossover section in a few days when this hectic Zutara Week is over and when I had finished it. **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I don't own "ATLA" or "Harry Potter."**

**DAY SIX: AU**

Cold wind whipped around Godric's Hallow. People were in their warm houses drinking hot chocolate and sitting near the fireplace. But one man was alone in the graveyard, mourning the loss of his love.

Zuko knelt on the cold, hard winter ground of Katara's grave, carefully twining a blue lily around the headstone. It bore Katara's name, dates of birth and her death, and an ocean wave at the bottom. He wore a dark, black coat over his clothes and ignored the snow as it drifted onto his body. He stroked the right side of the headstone, remembering how soft Katara's cheek was and how her hair waved gently as he ran his fingers through it.

And she was gone, her body free of any markings of her horrible, tragic death of the Killing Curse. The girl he had met when they were children, the girl who was confused by her magical abilities until he had explained magic to her, the girl he sat next to at Hogwarts and on the train, the girl who let him cry on her shoulder when his mother had died or when Ozai abused her, the girl who stayed with him at Hogwarts during the holidays so he wouldn't be alone, the girl who encouraged him and helped him in classes, the girl he had held when she found out of her mother's death, the girl he protected from his Slytherin friends, the girl whose Patronus shared the same form as his, the girl who he saw alive and standing by his side in the Mirror of Erised **(shows the persons greatest desire).**

_Katara._

His biggest mistake was that fateful day, when he had betrayed and insulted her out of frustration. He had tried to apologize to her, but she had refused to accept him back. All his mistakes were laid down on the table: his Death Eater friends, his rivalry with her friend Aang (that loathsome boy who was the Hogwarts Quidditch and academic star, and_ fancied_ Katara), using Dark Magic, and him treating her different from the other wizards and witches born of Muggle **(humans with no magical ability) **parents. Why, she had asked, had he not discriminated her or called her that degrading name of _Mudblood _before_? _Why was she different?

In desperation to her question, he had kissed her with a searing passion, pouring out all his feelings that consumed him, built up from the time they were children. At first, Katara had relaxed in his grasp, winding her hands in his shaggy black hair, as he caressed her hair. He was on fire, elated withy joy as they kissed in front of the portrait hole that led to her dorm room. Then she pulled back in an abrupt and startled manner, and confessed to him. The last words he'd ever heard from her mouth. _I did love you once, Zuko. But I can never forgive you now. _

She and his rival, Aang, started to go out seventh year, the last year of Hogwarts. Then they had married. He did not come to their wedding. Nor was he invited. Katara _Potter _had forgotten him. She refused to answer his letters, slammed the door in his face when he visited, and glowered at him if she saw him.

Zuko joined the Death Eaters, the followers of Sozin. He was angry and hurt, taking it out on every victim he killed.

He had heard Headmaster Roku give an interview with Aunt Wu at Hog's Head, applying for the job of Divination **(aka fortunetelling)** at Hogwarts. Aunt Wu had gone into a trance, screaming loudly of the prophecy that killed Katara and her husband, and their son, Tenzin.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._" Zuko had, however, had no knowledge of Katara and Aang's son, and he had ran to Sozin like the coward he was and repeated the prophecy to him. Sozin had nodded solemnly and had left on Hallow's Eve. With two waves of his wand and the Killing Curse, he had killed Aang...and Zuko's love, Katara, when they had refused to hand Tenzin over to Sozin. They knew the consequences, and their sacrifice put protection on little Tenzin. An one year old had survived the _Avada Kedavra, _making the Dark Lord have his magic turn against him and be vanquished.

Zuko had screamed in remorse when he had heard the news. _Did you hear about the Potters? Yes, they died just yesterday, but their son...The Boy Who Lived. He defeated Youi Know Who. But his parents are dead..._

_God, no...Katara. It's my fault! _Zuko had immediately went straight to Roku, the greatest wizard, pleading on the ground for him to spare him and that he'd do anything to bring Katara back.

_There is no spell to bring back the dead._

_But you have to try, please! I'll do anything!_

_You feel guilty for Katara's death, don't you, Zuko?_

_It's my fault! If I hadn't relayed the prophecy to the Dark Lord...she would still be alive! Married to Aang, yes, but alive!_

_Her boy lives. He looks like Aang, but has the eyes of Katara. You remember the color and shape of her eyes, don't you?_

_Don't! Gone! Dead! _

_Is this remorse from a Death Eater, Zuko?_

_Yes, it is! _

_The boy needs protection. The Dark Lord will return, I'm sure of that. _

_I'll help protect her son!_

_You swear, Zuko?_

_I swear on my life, Professor._

So Zuko taught Potions at Hogwarts. When Tenzin had came, he looked like the spitting image of Aang. The same messy black hair, the gentle and calm expression, the short stature, and had the scar, the only mark of the Killing Curse fired at him on that fateful night: a lightning bolt. But with Katara's eyes, her beautiful blue pools of the deep.

He detested the boy, even though he was supposed to help protect him. He was reminded of Aang, the man who married Katara and stole her away. How long had he wished for Katara to be with _him, _in _his _arms, for her to lie _next to him _in the evening and morning, live a happy life with her.

He was a spy for Roku, when Sozin had returned. He played his part so brilliantly he had even the Dark Lord fooled. But his loyalty was not to Sozin, or his Death Eaters. No, it was for his dead love, Katara.

At the night of the final battle for Hogwarts and his death protecting Katara's son, Sozin had killed him. Tenzin and his friends, Meelo and Korra, had rushed to see his life's blood pouring out of him. He raised his wand with the last of his strength and placed it towards his head, the silvery strands of his memories following it. Korra had drawn out a vial and collected it into it, giving it to Tenzin. Hopefully, he would understand what had happened and why he did all this. He felt his mind and body slow and beckoned toward Tenzin.

_Look at me, Tenzin. _

Katara's eyes had pierced his own, and he felt at peace as his body slowed down and drifted away...

**AN: This is pretty short compared to the extended version! So I hope you liked it; this was fun to write. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sad and angst coming up. Warning: character death.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "Avatar: the Last Airbender."**

**DAY SEVEN: STORM**

Katara stood on the rocky ledge and screamed towards the heavens. "Why did you take him away? Why?" Thunder boomed and rain pelted her body. Even though she was soaking wet, her posture was stiff and almost proud, with fierce eyes glittering.

"Why did you have to take away him? It wasn't his time!" Katara shouted angrily to the heavens. "If it's his time, it's mine! Strike me!" The lightning did not obey her. She screamed and dropped to her knees.

Her husband of thirty years had been killed in a rebel attack in the Earth Kingdom. They were defeated, so they could harm no one no longer, but Zuko's final fire blast, his sacrifice, had been the end of his life. He had collapsed, exhausted, and one of the remaining rebels had killed him like a coward.

What killed Katara was that she wasn't there to heal or protect him. She had stayed home. She remembered Zuko kissing her cheek, telling her he'd be home in three days, and bringing her and the children victory gifts. She should have come. She blamed herself.

Her child of fifteen years, Iroh, took the throne with his mother advising him. Iroh was scared of the responsibility suddenly dropped on his shoulders and sad about his father's death. They had brought Zuko's body wrapped in a shroud, and Iroh had wept as he cremated his loving father into ashes.

Iroh and her four children mourned. Ursa had wept, but soon took on the responsibility of Fire Lady, as Katara had started to neglect her duties. In title, she was Fire Lady Katara, but she was really just Katara, broken and mourning over her husband's death.

Without the knowledge of her children or Ursa, Katara had snuck out during a raging storm and decided to end everything. She couldn't stand to be Fire Lady without Zuko by her side, kissing her, waking her up in the morning, making love, and-oh, spirits! She missed him so much it had her keeling over.

In the storm, she wailed and screamed for the spirits to take her now. But no lightning blast came. Katara roared in rage, with tears streaming down her raw cheeks.

"Katara. Tara." a voice whispered near her ear. No...he was dead...it wasn't him!

"Sweetheart." Arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. Katara squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore it. Why must her mind play tricks on her?

"Katara..." Lips kissed her on the side of her ear. "Agni, you're so stubborn. Look at me, love." Katara reluctantly turned her head and gasped. "Zuko!"

He looked as he normally did-in simple Fire Nation clothes and shaggy hair. Katara drank in the sight of him-from his beautiful, smoldering eyes; to his bold scar; his pale lips; his strong, calloused hands; his broad, firm chest; even down to his feet. Katara wept and threw her arms around Zuko. He hugged her back.

"Thank Tui and La you're here! We should tell our children, Ursa...you're alive! It was a huge misunder-" Zuko gently placed a pale finger to her quivering lips.

"Katara, I'm here, that's true. But I'm a ghost. My purpose wasn't fuffiled for me to pass to the other side." Zuko paused and stroked her hair. "I'm dead, Katara, you must understand that."

"Zuko, please..." Katara begged. "Let me join you. Kill me!"

"No." Zuko shook his head. "Your time is not up. You will never find peace if you kill yourself. That is why I'm trying to stop you."

"Zuko! Stay with me!" Katara hugged him so tightly that he would have gasped for breath if he were alive. "Don't go to the other side."

"You will be driven mad by it Katara. You'll rely on a ghost to get you through life. If I disappear suddenly, you'll go mad. It's happened." Zuko sounded wise, like his Uncle Iroh, who had passed away right after Zuko and Katara's marriage. "I need to tell you to know I love you. And I know you love me too-" he cut off Katara. "but you must move on."

"No. I can't live without you!" Katara sobbed as Zuko peppered her face with kisses. "You were my other half. How can I live with a part of me missing?"

"You can, my love." Zuko encouraged her. "Be strong. When your mother died, you mourned, but you moved on. You took up your responsiblities, and you still love and miss her, but you don't dwell on the past. Sometimes...you can clutch your past to your chest so hard that you cannot open them to embrace the present." Katara wiped her eyes as Zuko placed one last kiss on her lips.

"I have to go, Katara. You realized that you have to move on, so I'm leaving to go find peace..." Katara kissed him one last time. "I love you always, Katara."

"I love you, Zuko." With the last of her tears drying on her cheeks, she watched as Zuko vanished into the air.

**AN: Ahhh...so Zutara Week is coming to a close. That was one hectic week...!**


End file.
